Gil's Water Bottle
by Geko boy
Summary: What happens when Grissom leaves his experiments in the community fridge. These are the kind of things that pop into my head when I get boored in computor applications class.
1. Chapter 1

_No, the CSI team does not belong to me... I'm not worthy! _

Gil's Water Bottle

Gil: "Nick, where's my water bottle?"

Nick: "What water bottle?"

Gil: "The one I put in the community fridge this morning."

Nick: "…"

Gil: "Have you seen it or not?"

Nick: "… The one behind the expired blood you forgot about?"

Gil: "Yes. That's the one. Do you know where it is?"

Nick: "…"

Gil: "…"

Nick: "No."

Gil: "Nick…"

Nick: "I got some prints to run. See you later, Gil."

Gil: "Get back here!"

Nick: "Hey, Sara."

Sara: "Hey, Nick. How's it going?"

Nick: "Okay, I guess. M'feeling a little light headed, actually."

Sara: "Really?"

Nick:"Mhmm."

Sara: "Oh, by the way, Grissom was just here looking for you."

Nick: "He was?"

Sara: "Yea."

Nick: "Oh boy…"

Sara: "Something about a water bottle?"

Nick: "Yea…"

Sara: "So, what's up?"

Nick: "I was thirsty earlier so I grabbed a water bottle from the community fridge. I didn't know it was his…"

Sara: "Was it the one behind the expired blood?"

Nick: "Yea, that's the one."

Sara: "Uh-oh."

Nick: "Uh-oh?"

Sara: "That water had an experimental supplement in it."

Nick: "Say what!"

Sara: "Nick? Where are you going?"

Nick: "Gil!"

Gil: "Nick! There you are."

Nick: "What, exactly, was in that water bottle?"

Gil: "Water…"

Nick: "…"

Gil: "… and an experimental supplement. It's tasteless, odorless, colorless, and practically undetectable."

Nick: "And what does this supplement do?"

Gil: "It's a blood thinner. It's supposed to reverse blood coagulation, you know, prevent blood clotting, and associated illnesses. But it's still in the experimental stages. We found a high concentration of the stuff in our victim and we think it could be what killed him. Since the supplement isn't on the counters yet, we have reason to believe that our vic's killer was involved with medicines in some way. I've got Brass working on it now… Nicky, are you okay?"

Nick: "I'm… Little bit dizzy…"

Gil: "You drank it, didn't you?"

Nick: "Naw, I… just… Yea…"

Gil: "Nick!"

Nick: "…"

Gil: "Wake up..! Shit…"

Sara: "Did he pass out?"

Gil: "No, Sara, he felt like taking a nap. Of course he did! Now, don't just stand there, help me get him to the break room."

Sara: "Right. Um, Grissom, how much of that supplement was in that bottle?"

Gil: "Only enough to make him woozy."

Sara: "Well, he doesn't look woozy, if you ask me."

Gil: "…"

Sara: "Don't look at me like that. This is what you get for putting your experiments in the community fridge."


	2. Chapter 2

Warrick: "Hey Sara, he's coming to."

Sara: "Nick?"

Nick: "…"

Warrick: "Welcome back, man."

Nick: "What happened?"

Sara: "You passed out."

Nick: "I did?"

Sara:"Uh-huh."

Nick: "Aw man."

Warrick: "how you feeling, buddy?"

Nick: "Like I was hit by a freight liner."

Sara: "To be expected. You gulped down a good five milligrams of that stuff."

Nick: "Good lord."

Warrick: "You need us to get you anything?"

Sara: "Yea, you're not looking too hot right now."

Nick: "Pizza."

Sara: "Come again."

Nick: "I'm starving. I want pizza."

Warrick: "Makes sense. Blood sugar's probably plummeted, after that little OD. Pizza it is."

Sara: "I'll go call Dominos. What kind do you want?"

Nick: "Meat lovers."

Sara: "Got it."

Nick: "Where's Grissom?"

Warrick: "He's getting his ass chewed by Eckly right now."

Nick: "Oooo. That's gunna leave a mark."

Warrick: "I hear that."

Nick: "And here I was about to give him a piece of my mind, too."

Warrick:"I think he'll learn his lesson after putting up with the _big man._"

Nick: "Ass kisser is more like it."

Sara: "Well you seem to be feeling better."

Nick: "Not really. My head's still killing me. So I take it you heard about what happened?"

Warrick: "Yup. Sara told me all about it. I understand Grissom's putting his experiments in the community fridge again."

Gil: "Hello, Nick."

Nick: "Hey Grissom."

Gil: "Feeling any better?"

Nick: "No."

Gil: "Look, Nicky, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left my experiment in the fridge like that. This is all my fault"

Nick: "You bet it is. But,I think having to deal with Eckly is punishment enough."

Sara:"However, I do think that if Grissom's name was on the bottle that should have been enough of a _warning_ in itself.

Nick: "Which is why I wish he would at least put a label on them."

Sara: "So, you mean he didn't even label it?"

Nick: "Naw, that's why I took it; there wasn't a name on it.

Warrick: "You didn't put your name on it?"

Gil: "Okay, everyone. I got the hint. I'll get rid of all of the experiments. Now, can we please drop this?"

Nick: "No, we can't drop it! You damn near killed me!"

Gil: "There wasn't' enough to kill you. I used a low dosage, just incase this sort of thing happened."

Sara: "Well, it's nice to know that you're thinking ahead."

Nick: "Sounds more like premeditation to me."

Warrick: "Is irritability a common side-affect with this stuff?"

Gil: "Seems like it, doesn't it?"


End file.
